


Resistance Was Always In The Works

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Explosions, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to stick it to Division in any way he could, so of course he was going to agree to Nick's (and Cassie's) plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Was Always In The Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyfulfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulfeather/gifts).



> Here's a treat from me to you. Happy Yuletide!

Hook swirled the cognac in his glass before letting out a long sigh. As exquisite as Paris was, the lure of bright lights and gorgeous women was fading due to Division's never ending chase for him.

He snorted before taking a sip of his cognac. It wasn't like his ability as a Shifter made him a valuable soldier in their army, not like a Pusher or a Mover. Then again, he did help Kira, Cassie, and Nick escape their clutches and he didn't need to be a Watcher to know Division wouldn't be pleased with that.

So he left Hong Kong. And kept moving from city to another, keeping a few steps ahead of whoever they sent after him.

A waitress walked by and Hook reached out to grab her wrist. He smiled and slipped a large Euro bill that had been, moments before, a blank slip of paper.

"That's just for you." She took the newly created Euro and smiled at him. "Could you be a dear and bring me another drink? Vodka martini this time. Thank you."

Hook watched her disappear in between other patrons of the club and saw a flash of someone familiar as the crowd parted for her. He finished the last bit of his drink before setting the glass aside and folded his hands on top of the table.

"Nick, long time no see."

Nick flashed him a grin and pulled out the seat across from Hook before sitting down. "You're looking as suave as ever."

"I try. Where's Cassie? I thought you two never left each other's sides?"

"She said I had to meet you alone. Something she saw in the future, so here I am. We need your help."

"I figured as much. So what sort of errands does the little Watcher need me to perform?"

Nick let out a small, harsh laugh. "It's a little more complicated than that. We need to get into Division to rescue Cassie's mom and since you're ex-Division, you have the most knowledge about getting into the place."

The waitress came back with his vodka martini and set it on the table before leaving. Hook picked up the glass and took a sip. "And I can manufacture the identification cards needed at will. Tell me, why is it so important to break into Division now? Her mother's been captured for years."

"We tried to barter the syringe for her mom, but the trade went wrong and we need to get her out fast. Cassie won't even draw what she saw and she's drawn her death numerous times since I've met her." Nick shook his head. "Kira's within Division, still undercover, and I need you to get this to her." Nick put a red envelope on the table, similar to the one he had given Hook from before, and slid it towards him.

Hook stared at the envelope for a moment before picking it up and slipping it into the pocket inside his jacket. "Division isn't going to like this. How are you going to account for all of their Watchers?"

"We'll figure out something. Your part in all of this is the easiest though. Just walk in and hand Kira a note."

"And get out alive. That's important too."

Nick leaned forward. "Here's the plan. Don't be shy about filling in the blanks where it's needed."

***

He'd been part of Division for ten years as a scout for interesting psychics. He never had to detain them, his own psychic ability didn't lend well for something like that, but he was good at finding out information for the Sniffs to use. And now he was going back.

 _"Cassie's mom would be in the main headquarters and we suspect that's where Kira is as well. Cassie couldn't see where the location of it was, but I'm sure you know exactly where that is."_

Hook did know where it was and with his ability to shift money, he easily departed Paris and back to the States.

Agent Carver was dead, as well as several other agents, and Hook hoped that their deaths created enough chaos that he could slip in and out of Division without detection. At least that's what Nick said Cassie saw.

Hook paid the taxi driver a hundred dollars and leaned back as they headed towards the warehouse district of the city. There was a few things he'd kept from those days and they should be usable, as long as Division didn't change things. Then again, in the ten years he'd been working there, change wasn't exactly their style.

The driver slowed down in front of one of the more larger warehouses and Hook offered another hundred dollar bill before getting out of the cab. "Thanks for the ride."

As he walked to the side door, Hook plucked out his old identification card and shifted it so it looked like it was one of his former partner's. He pressed it against the card pad and when the light flashed green, Hook opened the door and stepped inside.

A whoosh of air welcomed him and he continued through the sterile hallway. If Kira was here, he would find her. The doctors who passed by him didn't give him a second glance, not even when he paused by the rooms that held the unconscious psychics tied down in their beds. Kira wasn't in those rooms, fortunately, but neither was Cassie's mom.

There was a section in Division that housed active agents in the lower levels and it was the only other place Hook could think of that Kira would be at.

"I wish I had more information to go on," he muttered to himself as he pressed his knuckled against the elevator button to head down. "Isn't that what Watchers are for?" Another usage of the identification card inside the elevator and the elevator began moving downward.

When the doors slid open and Hook stepped into the corridor, the lights flickered and the world shook for a couple of moments. Hook braced himself with a hand against the wall. Well, an explosion would certainly keep agents and Watchers busy.

The corridor soon became flooded with agents, all running towards the flight of stairs. In that ruckus, Hook spotted Kira and he reached out to grab her arm before pushing her into the nearest room.

He slammed the door shut and turned around to rest his back against it. That wouldn't stop a Mover if they wanted to get inside, but it would do for the moment. Then he looked at Kira, doe-eyed and blank expression.

"We met in Hong Kong through Nick. I'm Hook Waters. You remember me, right?"

"I do, but why are you here?"

Hook reached into his jacket and pulled out the red envelope Nick had given him, offering it to Kira. "This is yours, from Nick. I'm just the messenger."

Kira took the envelope and stared at it for a couple of moments before looking up at Hook. "What's his plan?"

"I don't know, for good reasons, but you know Nick. And Cassie. They have something in mind and the time is now." He smiled and gave her a half hearted salute. "Now it's time for me to get out of here before someone recognizes me."

Kira broke the seal on the envelope and took out the red paper from within. A smile appeared on her face and she shook her head. "Let me help you escape first. It's on my way. I'll make sure no one remembers you were here. Do you know how to use a gun?"

Kira's hand reached behind her back and pulled out a gun, holding it out to Hook as an offering.

Hook hesitated before taking it. "I know how, but I normally don't use them."

"You might. Let's go."

Hook nodded and they left the room. The corridor was empty once more, but the lights continued to flicker from the explosion from earlier.

"The best way out is through here," Kira said.

He glanced at her as they moved. The Kira of now was nothing like the Kira he had met in Hong Kong. There was a certain confidence in herself and it showed.

"Nick said you were undercover. Why did you stay?"

"I could have left. I should have left after I killed Carver." She stopped talking and Hook didn't press her further.

The double doors ahead open slammed open and several agents came pouring in. Hook stopped in his place, but Kira didn't pause. Suddenly, all of the agents stiffened and dropped their guns before turning to face the wall.

Hook blinked at the strength of Kira's Pushing ability before running to catch up with her. Every one they encountered fell under Kira's ability. They reached an exit and Kira pushed open the door for him.

"This is where your mission ends. I'm supposed to tell you that after this is over, you'll find him in the place where it all went wrong for you." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what that means, but I assume you do."

"Yeah, I do." He gave her a brief nod before walking through the exit.

This portion of the war wasn't his to fight in. Right now, he had a plan to Chicago to catch.


End file.
